Fuel cell systems are increasingly being used as a power source in a wide variety of applications. Fuel cell systems have been proposed for use in power consumers such as vehicles as a replacement for internal combustion engines, for example. Such a system is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/418,536, hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Fuel cells may also be used as stationary electric power plants in buildings and residences, as portable power in video cameras, computers, and the like. Typically, the fuel cells generate electricity used to charge batteries or to provide power for an electric motor.
Fuel cells are electrochemical devices which combine a fuel such as hydrogen and an oxidant such as oxygen to produce electricity. The oxygen is typically supplied by an air stream. The hydrogen and oxygen combine to result in the formation of water. Other fuels can be used such as natural gas, methanol, gasoline, and coal-derived synthetic fuels, for example.
The basic process employed by a fuel cell is efficient, substantially pollution-free, quiet, free from moving parts (other than an air compressor, cooling fans, pumps and actuators), and may be constructed to leave only heat and water as by-products. The term “fuel cell” is typically used to refer to either a single cell or a plurality of cells depending upon the context in which it is used. The plurality of cells is typically bundled together and arranged to form a stack with the plurality of cells commonly arranged in electrical series. Since single fuel cells can be assembled into stacks of varying sizes, systems can be designed to produce a desired energy output level providing flexibility of design for different applications.
A common type of fuel cell is known as a proton exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cell. The PEM fuel cell includes three basic components: a cathode, an anode and an electrolyte membrane. The cathode and anode typically include a finely divided catalyst, such as platinum, supported on carbon particles and mixed with an ionomer. The electrolyte membrane is sandwiched between the cathode and the anode to form a membrane-electrode-assembly (MEA). The MEA is disposed between porous diffusion media (DM). The DM facilitates a delivery of gaseous reactants, typically the hydrogen and the oxygen from air, to an active region defined by the MEA for an electrochemical fuel cell reaction. Nonconductive gaskets and seals electrically insulate the various components of the fuel cell.
When the MEA and the DM are laminated together as a unit, for example, with other components such as gaskets and the like, the assembly is typically referred to as a unitized electrode assembly (UEA). The UEA is disposed between fuel cell plates, which act as current collectors for the fuel cell. The UEA components disposed between the fuel cell plates are typically called “softgoods”. The typical fuel cell plate has a feed region that uniformly distributes the gaseous reactants to and between the fuel cells of the fuel cell stack. The feed region may have a broad span that facilitates a joining of the fuel cell plates, e.g., by welding, and a shifting of flows between different elevations within the jointed plates. The feed region includes supply ports that distribute the gaseous reactants from a supply manifold to the active region of the fuel cell via a flow field formed in the fuel cell plate. The feed region also includes exhaust ports that direct the residual gaseous reactants and products from the flow field to an exhaust manifold.
The stack, which can contain more than one hundred plates, is compressed, and the elements held together by bolts through corners of the stack and anchored to frames at the ends of the stack. In order to militate against undesirable leakage of fluids from between the plate assemblies, a seal is often used. The seal is disposed along a peripheral edge of the plate assemblies and selected areas of the flow paths formed in the plates. Prior art seals have included the use of metal seals, elastomeric seals, and a combination thereof. The prior art seals have performed adequately for prototyping. However, a cost of the prior art seals and a sensitivity of the prior art seals to dimensional and environmental variation makes a use thereof undesirable for full scale production
The prior art seals typically require the fluids to follow a tortuous flow path through the fuel cell. The tortuous flow path typically includes open areas which reduce a velocity of the flow of the fluids. The reduced velocity of the fluids can adversely affect the performance of the fuel cell stack. Additionally, the reduced velocity of the fluids has been known to contribute to an accumulation of water in the flow paths, which can block the flow of the fluids within at least a portion of the fuel cell stack and reduce the electrical output thereof.
It would be desirable to produce a seal assembly for sealing between plates of a fuel cell system, wherein the seal assembly militates against a leakage of fluids from the fuel cell system, facilitates a maintenance of a desired velocity of the fluid flow in the fuel cell system, and a cost thereof is minimized.